


Mi amigo

by TheBrucestWriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective, Protective Tom Wachowski, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrucestWriter/pseuds/TheBrucestWriter
Summary: Tom enfrenta a Robotnik para proteger a Sonic. (Especulación de la película).
Relationships: Tom Wachowski/Maddie Wachowski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Mi amigo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo, queridísimos lectores! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh? Bueno, pues estoy de vuelta (al menos por un rato) y les traigo nuevo material. Recientemente me uní al fandom de Sonic el Erizo y estoy súper emocionada por la película, así que para celebrar les traigo este one-shot que sirve como mi especulación de lo que creo que pasará durante la batalla final. Ahora sí, lean y disfruten :)

**MI AMIGO**

—¡Sonic! —exclamó Tom al ver a Sonic golpearse y rodar contra el piso luego de que uno de los lásers de Robotnik le diera.  
El erizo azul trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ponerse en pie, pero ese último láser logró lastimarlo de verdad, eso y el golpe que se dio al aterrizar en el pavimento. Sin duda eso le dejó varias costillas magulladas y algunos moretones visibles en su pelaje.  
A lo lejos, Tom vio a Sonic intentar levantarse y volver a caer al tiempo que se sujetaba el costado izquierdo; el erizo estaba en muy malas condiciones. No a tantos metros de ahí, se encontraba Robotnik en su Egg-móvil, riendo como todo un desquiciado. El científico presionó un botón y un misil del tamaño de un hidrante salió del Egg-móvil apuntando directamente hacia donde yacía un Sonic herido.  
—Estás a punto de morir —clamó Robotnik en un tono siniestro mientras se preparaba para lanzar el misil—. Debo admitir que fuiste un gran oponente, pero te ha llegado la hora.  
El misil emitió un pitido. Jadeante, Sonic sólo pudo levantar la vista unos instantes hacia el misil antes de que el dolor lo venciera y se desplomara en el suelo. En el rostro de Robotnik se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción.   
—Fin del juego —dijo con el dedo a tan sólo unos milímetros del botón.  
De pronto, Tom Wachowski se interpuso en el camino con los brazos extendidos y una mirada desafiante. El dedo del doctor se paró en seco.  
—¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —se mofó—. Pero si es el sheriff del pueblo, ¡ay, cosita! Qué harás, ¿eh? ¿Lanzarme una dona?  
Robotnik estalló en carcajadas, pero Tom ni se inmutó.  
—Bueno, ¿qué esperas? ¡Quítate del camino! —ordenó Robotnik.  
—No lo haré —replicó Tom.  
El doctor sólo lo miró confundido. Tom se volvió hacia atrás para ver en qué estado se encontraba Sonic; todavía estaba inconsciente.   
—Si lo quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mí —sentenció Tom desafiante encarando a Robotnik. Ambos contuvieron la respiración unos instantes.  
—Si es lo que quieres…  
El científico recalibró el misil para que apuntara un poco más al nivel de Tom. Éste tragó saliva, pero no se movió de su sitio; estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de salvar a su veloz amigo.   
—¡También tendrás que pasar sobre mí! —agregó Maddie, quien se acababa de sumar a Tom plantándose a su lado y tomándolo del brazo.  
—¡Y de mí! —terció el Loco Carl acercándose a la pareja.  
—¡Sí! ¡Y de mí! ¡De mí!   
Pronto casi todos los vecinos de Green Hills se encontraban de pie junto a Tom, formando una barrera entre el malvado doctor y Sonic. Robotnik no podía creer lo que veía.  
—¿Pero qué les sucede? ¿Acaso perdieron la razón?  
“Curioso que hables de razón, Robotnik”, dijo Tom para sus adentros.  
—No permitiremos que le hagas daño —respondió uno de los locatarios.  
—¡Sí, deja a Sonic en paz! —añadió otro.  
—¿Qué acaso no lo ven? —Robotnik se pasó ambas manos por la cara a modo de fastidio—. ¡Esa cosa es una amenaza! No ha hecho otra cosa que causar problemas desde que llegó a la Tierra, ¿y ahora quieren salvarlo? —El doctor meneó la cabeza con desaprobación—. Pero qué patéticos.  
—Él no es una amenaza —replicó Tom—. Es solo un niño que ha pasado toda su vida solo, huyendo de todos aquellos que pudieran tratar de robarse su poder. Sonic no es malo; es amigable, tierno y lleno de energía; sí, a veces puede ser un dolor de cabeza, pero ha demostrado ser un héroe para más de una persona.  
Robotnik se le quedó viendo estupefacto por unos instantes.  
—Simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿por qué arriesgas tu vida por ese alienígena tonto?  
Todos estaban tan atentos a la respuesta de Tom, que no se percataron de que Sonic había recobrado el conocimiento y había comenzado a levantarse. Éste se fijó en el gran muro de gente frente a él y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Tom, hasta que consiguió escuchar su voz hasta adelante del grupo de personas.  
—Es mi amigo —respondió el sheriff sin titubear.  
—Pero ¿que no ven? —El doctor hablaba cada vez más fuerte—. ¡Yo soy el único que puede contenerlo! ¡Es un peligro!  
—¡Él no es el peligro, Robotnik! —vociferó Tom— ¡Tú sí!  
Aquello hizo que la sangre del doctor le hirviera.  
—Eres un tonto —espetó—. ¡Todos lo son! No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, si tengo que volarlos en pedazos a todos, ¡bien! —El doctor presionó otros botones y pronto comenzaron a cargarse más misiles, todos apuntando hacia los residentes del pueblo—, conseguiré esos poderes y dominaré el mundo, ¡¡y nadie podrá detenerme!!  
—No creo que sea necesario, “Doctor Mostachón”.  
Todos se volvieron hacia atrás para ver a un ya recuperado Sonic preparándose para lanzar su ataque giratorio. Antes de que Robotnik pudiera hacer algo, el veloz erizo ya había desarmado sus misiles con unos cuantos giros. Sonic aterrizó sin problemas frente al doctor, rayos de energía azul se desprendían de sus púas e iluminaban toda la calle.   
Los residentes de Green Hills lo miraron expectantes. Tom y Maddie se encontraban hasta el frente, tomados de la mano; ambos temían por lo que pudiera pasarle a Sonic, pero sabían que ese erizo no es fácil de vencer, es como intentar detener el viento con las manos: es imposible. Tom Wachowski cerró los ojos un instante y al abrirlos dejó que una sonrisa que denotaba orgullo se formara en su rostro.  
—Tú puedes, Sonic —dijo en un susurro.  
Como si hubiera podido leerle la mente, Sonic se volvió hacia él y le dedicó a su vez una sonrisa en agradecimiento por todo. De sus ojos surgió un destello azul eléctrico al tiempo que se preparaba para embestir nuevamente al malvado doctor.  
—Creí haberte dicho, Robotnik, que no te metieras con el azul. ¿Listo para el segundo round?

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, con esto concluye este one-shot. Como ven, es bastante cortito. La verdad es que quería publicarlo primero en inglés, pero no sé qué me está pasando que de pronto se me dificulta; creo que debo practicar más. Ya más adelante lo traduciré en inglés. Ya sin más me despido, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios :3  
> P.D.: Si ya vieron la película… ¡NO HAGAN SPOILERS!  
> Gracias.


End file.
